ubfunkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Crib
A Crib is a player owned house in U.B. Funkeys. It can be accessed at any time by pressing the 'Home' button in the bottom-right corner of the screen. A Crib can have either three or four rooms (depending on whether or not the player owns a car) as well as an exit to the area where the player was before clicking the 'Home' button. Living Room The Living Room is the main room of the crib. When first entering the crib, the player has the option to choose from six living room layouts. This room is fully customisable and is where the user can place items that they have purchased from marts or won from games. These items can be viewed and dragged into the crib by pressing the bag in the bottom-left corner of the screen. Items come in one of 23 categories. These categories are: * Paint * Patterns * Couches * Seating * Tables * Furniture * Beds * Rugs * Lights * Wall Hangings * Entertainment * Plants * Pets * Machinery * Electronics * Sculpture * Music * Liquids * Other Stuff * Treasure * Vacation * Cars * Activities * Sweets * Quests Game Room Through the Game Room, players can access games, chats and previously viewed cutscenes from the game. By standing on the Game Portal, the player is able to cycle through all the games they have unlocked and are able to play in their crib. The Game Room is not customisable and so looks the same in all cribs. If the player is not standing on the game portal but they are attempting to switch between games, chats or cutscenes then they are unable to. Trophy Room The Trophy Room is where all the players' trophies and Crystal Gems are stored. When a player receives a trophy from getting a high enough score in a game, it is displayed in the top section of the room. The player is then able to mouse over the trophy in order to see if their personal highest score and whether they have gained the gem shard for that game. Underneath this is a section used for... At the bottom, there are four triangular sections. Each of these sections hold a crystal gem. Garage The Garage is an extra room in the crib used to store cars. Like the living room, it is fully customisable and can be decorated using items from any of the 25 categories. It is easily recognizable due to the counter(s) around the outside. Trivia * Before the online features were retired, players could visit other players cribs via the tram in Grand Funkey Station. * When attempting to load or share a room after the online features have been retired, you are given the following message: "Funky engineers have reported a strange occurrence that might affect our communication. This should be resolved shortly. Thank you for your patience." * Before the online features were retired, there was an additional item category which contained items that the player had bought from the Funkey Trunk.